


The 7th Sense - HongMin

by KazinOH



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band Fic, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazinOH/pseuds/KazinOH
Summary: Onde Mingi esquece seu casaco de frio no estúdio voltando para buscá-lo, encontra Hongjoong sobre a mesa dando pequenos suspiros pela dor de cabeça que sentia por estar horas debruçado tentando compor algo, mas rezando por nenhum membro estar ali para atrapalhar ou brigar consigo por mais uma vez trabalhar até tarde.|| Plot by: @Niji_valverde_ (SS) ||
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi





	The 7th Sense - HongMin

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!! Minha primeira história para a plataforma. Eu decidi me dedicar a projetos pessoais, então fiquei procurando por capas ou plots que combinassem com o que eu gosto de fazer e ai trombei com esse de @Niji_valverde_ e resolvi pegar. Confesso que eu não shippo o casal, mas eu não vejo problema nenhum em começar a shippar (principalmente pq tem o meu utt a.k.a Hongjoong) e espero que gostem! Quero avisar que nada do que eu escrevi é realmente condizente com a verdade, É PURAMENTE FICÇÃO e apenas produto de uma imaginação fértil de uma fã para os fãs!! Espero que gostem !!

Escolhas e caminhos a seguir muitas vezes são orientados de dois modos. Kant dizia que quando você se deixava ser orientado por terceiros, encontrava-se em um estado de menoridade, ou seja, ser induzido pelas escolhas dos outros escolhidos de você ser humano sem um pingo de ideias esclarecidas ou voltadas para o uso da razão. Por outro lado, quando você se libertava das amarras elevado por outros e passava a agir com o seu querer, tornava-se um ser esclarecido em pura maioridade. Talvez Kim Hongjoong tenha escolhido esse tal caminho da maioridade e isso o levou a onde? A uma terrível dor de cabeça e um bloqueio criativo que o preparo repensar todas as suas decisões e passos dados, tornar-se compositor, além de ídol, era tão gratificante assim? Ele não escrever direito uma canção de amor! Não um amor familiar ou até mesmo amigável, ele não detectou com palavras tocantes o que era sentir um amor sexual, o bendito Amor Eros. Ora, Hongjoong é muito novo! O que ele poderia entender do que não provou e apenas escutou falar?

Era o que ele tentava entendre, enquanto estava sentado em sua mesa, em um estúdio equipado propriamente para ele na empresa em que trabalhava. Já era a sexta vez que algo do tipo acontecia, ele chegava na empresa pela manhã e realizava suas tarefas como líder de um "boy group", nos intervalos atividades sempre que tentava rabiscar uma coisa ou outra no caderno de música, mas nada o agradava ou ele é interrompido por um de seus outros sete companheiros de grupo. Se ele não era interrompido por brincadeiras, era por reclamações.

\- Ah, Hongjoongie! Você trabalha demais! - Yunho soltava de um lado.

\- Hyung, larga esse caderno um pouquinho! Você parece nunca ter tempo para nós! - Jongho soltava do outro.

\- Hongjoong, você vai pirar se continuar trabalhando desse jeito! - Wooyoung argumentava agarrado ao Choi que era seu namorado.

\- Ou pior, pode acabar no hospital! - E San complementava o Jung, que estava agarrado a si.

Mas ele não podia fazer quase nada quanto a sua disposição e saúde, ele já se alimentava de maneira saudável, vivia de maneira saudável, ele só gostava de entregar seu trabalho 100% e dava tudo de si para isso. Ali, na sala do estúdio, Hongjoong começou a suspirar irritado e cansado do tanto que sua cabeça o matava, ele já tinha feito pausas, feito um lanche e bebido bastante água, mas a droga da dor de cabeça, e que agora passava para seus Ombros deixando tensos, não parava! Ele começou a bater a cabeça na bordinha da mesa para tentar passar a dor com uma ainda maior e foi quando ele bateu por uma última vez e acabou derrubando seu celular que a porta de tela foi aberta trazendo o frio da rua e do corredor consigo. Ao levantar com o celular em mãos, Hongjoong viu de quem se tratava a perturbação a seu processo criativo e bufou irritado.

\- Espero que não esteja aqui para me espionar e dedurar para os outros, que ainda estou trabalhando uma hora dessas! - Ele se oferece, cruzou os braços e esperou por uma resposta.

\- Hyung, você não devia estar aqui…

\- Mingi-ssi, muito menos você! - Descruzou os braços e se junto, logo soltando um gemido dolorido.

\- Eu esqueci meu casaco aqui, hyung… - Mingi vasculhou cada cantinho do lugar e encontrou seu casaco de frio nas costas da cadeira em que Hongjoong estava sentado a poucos segundos. - Lá fora está congelando e eu acabei ficando para trás porque fui na lanchonete, quando eu ia sair o frio de matar me lembrou do casaco…

Mingi aproximou-se da cadeira e esperava que Kim saísse da frente, mas ele não fez isso e o Song acabou trombando com tudo contra o corpo menor que o seu. Automaticamente ele levou suas mãos grandes para a cintura de Hongjoong e por sorte eles não caíram um por cima do outro. Já o Kim, suspirou pesado quando sua cintura foi apertada possessivamente e até mesmo soltou um baixo gemido em deleite. Song Mingi não soube muito bem o que estava acontecendo em seu interior, mas ele tinha gostado daquilo, na verdade ele tinha amado o arfar que saiu dos lábios bonitos de seu hyung.

\- Droga! - Hong murmurou e encostou a testa no ombro de Mingi. - Desculpa, Min… Esse som não desviar ter saído da minha boca… Sei lá, acho que estou meio influenciado pela música que estou tentando escrever…

\- Música? - Mingi piscou olhando para os lábios vermelhos de seu hyung.

\- Sim, sim! Uma música sensual e cheia de sentimentos de puro desejo. Uma música que estou falhando miseravelmente em escrever! - Hongjoong abraçou Mingi, os ombros do garoto eram largos e muito grandes para os braços de Kim darem a volta, mas só de aspirar o cheirinho de "lar" no mais novo, foi o suficiente para passar a dor de cabeça que Hong tinha. - Sumiu! - falou de repente levando as mãos para a cabeça e consequentemente se soltando de Song.

\- Hyung, acho que você não está nenhum pouco bem, desvie descansar…

Mingi não entendia mais nada, primeiro Hongjoong tinha falado sobre uma música sensual e depois sobre algo que sumiu, sem contar que a música ainda estava intrigado com o gemido gostoso produzido pelo hyung.

Em um ato de alegria, Kim começou a distribuir beijinhos de agradecimento pelo rosto do maior e um deles acabou parando nos lábios carnudos e delicados de Song Mingi. O garoto mais novo seguro o outro no lugar, na posição em que eles trocaram aquele pequeno selar. Qualquer um que entrasse naquele momento, não meteria o nariz onde não era chamado, mas se fosse qualquer um dos outros integrantes de grupo de Hongjoong e Mingi, a "feira estaria armada", pois o Song transformou aquilo em um beijo profundo e dedicado. Falar que Hongjoong nunca tinha despertado tais sentimentos nele seria mentira e também seria uma falsidade se o Kim negasse todas as noites que tinha ido dormir e acordava aos suspiros desesperados por conta de sonhos com o garoto "olhos de risquinho".

Era palpável o "gostar" entre eles. Era um cuidado redobrado aqui, um ali e outro cá. Uma interação no meio dos fãs que agradeço achar que era coisa de quase irmãos, mas dentro do dormitório e em lugares muito mais reservados, era Mingi constantemente tirado do sério por Wooyoung - sempre Wooyoung - que faltava colocar o dedo na cara do Song e dizer "Pega o Hongjoong antes que ele escape dos seus dedos". E agora Mingi estava fazendo o que? Mostrando para Hongjoong que uma dificuldade exagerada que ele estava tendo com uma bendita música, poderia ser resolvida desde o princípio se o Kim tinha olhado de maneira triste para o Song. O mais novo moveria o céu e o inferno para alegrar seu hyung e ver o bonito sorriso que se forma em seus lábios convidados, ele tinha um sétimo sentido de que Kim Hongjoong precisaria de muito mais que só sua presença para que aquela música desse certo. Ele teve um sétimo sentido assim que acordou naquele dia e viu os olhos cansados de Hongjoong; desde o início da semana o garoto tentava algo e falhava inutilmente, então Mingi mexeu uns pauzinhos e fez de tudo para ficar sozinho com o Kim sem que ninguém desconfiasse. Primeiro ele fez questão de esquecer o casaco nas costas da cadeira favorita do mais velho, depois dele eliminado Hong sozinho na sala e fingiu sair do prédio com os demais, mas os despistou ao falar que necessário ir ao banheiro e que eles podem ir embora sem ele, para finalizar, ele voltou a sala e observou discretamente todos os suspiros e vezes que o Kim bateu a cabeça na beirada da mesa. Ele aguardou o tempo necessário e inserido no momento exato,

O Kim se observado observado desde o início do dia, ele apareceu que, a cada instante dos eventos que ele e o grupo tinha pela manhã, Mingi o observava. E o casaco? Os olhos grandes e bonitos de Hong captaram o momento exato em que o mais novo depositava uma peça de roupa nas costas da cadeira e a deixava ali "acidentalmente", ele também viu o garoto se escondendo na lanchonete e parecendo bastante aéreo sobre o que estava fazendo por ali, sem contar os olhinhos curiosos que o Kim retrocede o observarem quando se sentou à mesa de mixagem e passou a trabalhar. Hongjoong tinha uma escolha quando Mingi entrou na sala: ele poderia sair do caminho, deixar o mais novo pegar seu casaco e sair como se nunca tivessem se falado. Ou ele poderia ter permanecido no lugar e chegar até o ponto em que se encontravam agora.

\- H-hyung… - Mingi piscou seus olhinhos e abraçou Hong rapidamente. - Eu quero mais que isso, mas se você quiser eu posso ir embora. Eu também não quero que a gente estrague nossa amizade e convivência, então…

Hongjoong interrompeu ele com outro beijo, o garoto mais velho, porém mais baixo, ficou na pontinha dos pés para dar um selinho nos lábios e na pontinha do nariz de seu dongsaeng. Song colocou uma mão na nuca do Kim e a outra na cintura, colou tanto os corpos que o calor que emanava dos dois era quase que insuportável e não precisava de muito para ambos saberem que se encontravam excitados e com ereções já despertas no meio das pernas.

\- Eu quero isso, Min-ya! Eu quero você e não vamos estragar nossa amizade, nós temos uma prova que dá para dar certo… Olhe para o San e o Wooyoung…

\- Eles não são um exemplo muito ideal do que eu quero com você, hyung…

\- Porque eles mais transam do que qualquer outra coisa? - Tanto Hongjoong quanto Mingi ruborizaram.

\- Mas eu quero fazer amor com você, em relação ao San e o Wooyoung… - Uma frase morreu na garganta de Mingi quando ele trouxe que Hongjoong abaixou o olhar e como bochechas dele lidou-se um puro vermelho. Song nunca tinha visto seu hyung assim, ele parecia sempre tão seguro de si, fora e dentro do palco. - O que foi, hyung? Você não quer fazer amor comigo?

\- E-eu q-qu-quero… M-mas, eu nnnnnnf-fiz n-nada… - falou O Kim gaguejando e escondeu o rosto no peitoral do mais alto. - Eu nunca fiz nada, Mingi-ya. P-por isso eu não consigo es-escrever a mu-musica…

\- Nadinha de nada? Nem a chuca?

\- Sim! Eu não sou tão despreparado assim, posso nunca ter feito nada… mas a chuca eu fiz h-hoje!

\- Então eu vou te ajudar a compor a música… - Mingi deu selinhos nas bochechas de seu hyung que estava atônito.

\- Como? - A vergonha do Kim era enorme, ele tinha medo de fazer algo errado e o Song não gostar.

\- É simples. Apenas siga o que eu ditar, certo? - Hongjoong concordou mesmo que desconfiado do que seria o “simples” do mais novo.

Mingi segurou na cintura de Hongjoong e empurrou delicadamente o mais velho para o sofá em formato de “L” que ficava encostado na parede que continha uma grande janela coberta por persianas. O Song fechou as persianas, levou as mãos para o suéter que o mais velho vestia, logo puxando-o para cima, Hongjoong ainda vestia uma blusa social por debaixo da peça retirada, mas ela já se encontrava toda amassada e com alguns botões abertos o que possibilitava Mingi de ver a bela e branquinha clavícula esquerda do mais velho.

\- O q-que v-você vai fazer? - Hong tentou esconder seu tronco mais à mostra e tentar sentar mais confortavelmente no sofá, mas Mingi não deixar.

\- Nada contra a sua vontade, se você quiser que eu pare é só falar, ok? - Depositou um beijinho na testa do outro que estava visivelmente apavorado.

O mais novo levou os dedos até a fivela do cinto que usava e em momento algum acompanhou os olhos de Hongjoong que encaravam fixamente todos os seus movimentos. O Kim estava com medo, ele estava apavorado e não queria fazer nada de errado que acabasse o afastando do Song, mas Hong também estava sedento e excitado ao máximo por o que de tão simples e aparentemente tão especial, ele e seu companheiro de grupo iriam fazer. Mingi soltou o cinto e pegou as mãos de Hongjoong para que o hyung desabotoasse por si só o resto da calça. Com dedos trêmulos ele soltou o botão e em seguida suspirou fundo antes de puxar o zíper e dar de cara com a cueca vermelha do dongsaeng, o Kim salivou ao perceber que Song estava totalmente duro por si e que havia uma mancha muito grande de pré- gozo na peça de roupa.

\- V-você g-gosta disso?

Hong parou sua destra na barra da cueca do outro. Mingi concordou com a cabeça, mordeu os lábios próprios e prioridade o outro a terminar o ato. Colocar à mão do Kim dentro de sua cueca e envolver o membro com veias saltantes, distribuir os dedos gelados e inseguros de Hongjoong para começarem um vai e vem para então fazê-lo abaixar sua calça e cueca.

\- Está sentindo, Hyung? Todos os seus sentidos pararam de funcionar… - Song tentava controlar a própria garganta, ele queria praticamente gritar o nome do mais velho e se para aquele simples movimentar de mãos já estava sendo a perdição, ele alcançaria o paraíso quando estava quando estava do interior quente e virgem de Kim Hongjoong. - Você consegue perceber o desejo crescer dentro de você e você querer mais que isso? - Hong encarou os olhos de Mingi momento, ele realmente queria mais. - Está ansiando isso em um nível incontrolável? - O Kim concordou involuntariamente com a cabeça. - Certo… Hongjoong… - O garoto alternou os olhos entre os lábios, que tinha acabado de proferir seu nome de uma maneira autoritária, e o movimento de suas mãos que nunca pararam. - Quero que coloque meu pau na sua boca. - Hong piscou seus bonitos e grandes olhos, mas tome coragem para finalmente encarar o pênis na sua frente, e ele simplesmente perdeu o ar ao se imaginar provando aquilo. - Não engula demais, ok baby? - Hongjoong tome coragem e colocado um pouco do pau de Mingi em sua boca, ele gozo o gosto e a consistência do pré-gozo. Seus lábios pintam o membro e a visão era linda para Mingi: Kim com os lábios avermelhados, os cabelos grudados na testa devido ao suor provocado pela ansiedade, a roupa amarrotada. Era tudo perfeito. - Isso, muito bem. Agora faça como você faz em você mesmo, quero que movimente as mãos e não pare de chupar, chupe onde quiser… - E Hongjoong o fez. bebê? - Hongjoong tome coragem e colocado um pouco do pau de Mingi em sua boca, ele gozo o gosto e a consistência do pré-gozo. Seus lábios pintam o membro e a visão era linda para Mingi: Kim com os lábios avermelhados, os cabelos grudados na testa devido ao suor provocado pela ansiedade, a roupa amarrotada. Era tudo perfeito. - Isso, muito bem. Agora faça como você faz em você mesmo, quero que movimente as mãos e não pare de chupar, chupe onde quiser… - E Hongjoong o fez. bebê? - Hongjoong tome coragem e colocado um pouco do pau de Mingi em sua boca, ele gozo o gosto e a consistência do pré-gozo. Seus lábios pintam o membro e a visão era linda para Mingi: Kim com os lábios avermelhados, os cabelos grudados na testa devido ao suor provocado pela ansiedade, a roupa amarrotada. Era tudo perfeito. - Isso, muito bem. Agora faça como você faz em você mesmo, quero que movimente as mãos e não pare de chupar, chupe onde quiser… - E Hongjoong o fez. Agora faça como você faz em você mesmo, quero que movimente as mãos e não pare de chupar, chupe onde quiser… - E Hongjoong o fez. bebê? - Hongjoong tome coragem e colocado um pouco do pau de Mingi em sua boca, ele gozo o gosto e a consistência do pré-gozo. Seus lábios pintam o membro e a visão era linda para Mingi: Kim com os lábios avermelhados, os cabelos grudados na testa devido ao suor provocado pela ansiedade, a roupa amarrotada. Era tudo perfeito. - Isso, muito bem. Agora faça como você faz em você mesmo, quero que movimente as mãos e não pare de chupar, chupe onde quiser… - E Hongjoong o fez. Agora faça como você faz em você mesmo, quero que movimente as mãos e não pare de chupar, chupe onde quiser… - E Hongjoong o fez. bebê? - Hongjoong tome coragem e colocado um pouco do pau de Mingi em sua boca, ele gozo o gosto e a consistência do pré-gozo. Seus lábios pintam o membro e a visão era linda para Mingi: Kim com os lábios avermelhados, os cabelos grudados na testa devido ao suor provocado pela ansiedade, a roupa amarrotada. Era tudo perfeito. - Isso, muito bem. Agora faça como você faz em você mesmo, quero que movimente as mãos e não pare de chupar, chupe onde quiser… - E Hongjoong o fez. Seus lábios pintam o membro e a visão era linda para Mingi: Kim com os lábios avermelhados, os cabelos grudados na testa devido ao suor provocado pela ansiedade, a roupa amarrotada. Era tudo perfeito. - Isso, muito bem. Agora faça como você faz em você mesmo, quero que movimente as mãos e não pare de chupar, chupe onde quiser… - E Hongjoong o fez. Seus lábios pintam o membro e a visão era linda para Mingi: Kim com os lábios avermelhados, os cabelos grudados na testa devido ao suor provocado pela ansiedade, a roupa amarrotada. Era tudo perfeito. - Isso, muito bem. Agora faça como você faz em você mesmo, quero que movimente as mãos e não pare de chupar, chupe onde quiser… - E Hongjoong o fez.

Para uma pessoa despreparada para fazer aquilo, Hong considerou que se saiu muito bem. Ele escutou muitos gemidos saírem da boca de Mingi, ele viu o mais novo alcançar o ápice do prazer e bebeu daquilo com muito gosto, acima de tudo ele estava satisfeito por ter dado sensações tão boas a alguém e ao mesmo tempo a si próprio, já que seu ego agora estava inflado por ter feito tanto estrago em alguém.

Aquilo não parou só por ali. Quando Song Mingi disse a Kim Hongjoong que o ajudaria a escrever uma música sensual, ele tinha na cabeça desde o ínicio que tentaria fazer seu trabalho o melhor possível dentro dos limites do mais velho. O Hyung estava bem mais relaxado e menos envergonhado depois de o dongsaeng o ter colocado para mamar seu pau, por isso foi fácil para Mingi retirar as calças de Hongjoong - com o consentimento do mais velho, é claro - e em seguida a cueca. O Song fez uma rápida movimentação de vai e vem no pau necessitado alheio, mas seu objetivo era mais embaixo, era na entrada excitada e muito apertada de Hong. Ele iria tirar uma virgindade daquele pequeno buraquinho, mas não ali e nem naquele dia. Pediu para que Hongjoong chupasse seus dedos e ele o fez,

Quando seus dedos já estavam bem molhadinhos, Mingi não perdeu tempo e passou a circundar à entradinha de Hong. O mais velho tentava olhar cada movimento e se mostrava muito ansioso pelo momento em que teria algo dentro de si, ele se perguntava como era a sensação e ela foi rapidamente respondida, já que Mingi inseriu um dedo no interior de Hongjoong. Não era lá tão emocionante e o Kim sentia falta de algo mais grosso, ele faltava pedir os olhos que no lugar dos dedos, Song usasse aquele belo pau dele, que balançava novamente duro.

\- Eu sei o que você quer… - Mingi deu um chupão na parte interna da coxa direita de Hongjoong. - Mas hoje não, sim, querida? Quero que seja especial e não uma foda qualquer… - Repetiu o ato na coxa esquerda.

Song apreciou por um segundo a mais a pose em que Hong estava e quanto ela era erótica para si, logo perdeu o interesse no que observava e resolveu inserir mais dois dedos de uma só vez e então viu como lágrimas saírem dos olhos de Kim. Ele levou a mão livre até o pau duro do hyung e começou um vai e vem lento para que o outro se acostumar, o rapidinho Hongjoong começou a rebolar sobre os dedos do dongsaeng que decidiu levar aquilo para algo mais certeiro. O Song começou a foder o Kim com os dedos, eles entravam e saiam em uma rapidez deliciosa para ambos, ele judiava daquele buraco como se o fim do mundo fosse a qualquer instante e só quando o corpo abaixo do seu se tornado rígido e os poucos por nenhum corpo de Hong se arrepiaram, que ele gozou, Mingi parou. Antes de mais nada ele pegou alguns lenços que encontrou e limpou a bagunça em Kim,

\- Acho que isso explicou muito bem o que tem que ter na música, certo? - Perguntou entre suspiros de cansaço. Ele se sente saciado, porém sua preguiça pessoal somada ao cansaço do que feito feito faria ele apagar assim que chegasse em casa.

\- Você é um ótimo dongsaeng, Pinki-ya! - Ele abriu o mais belo sorriso de todos e abotoou um pouco a camisa bagunçada.

Hongjoong iria usar sua última grama de energia para subir no colo de Song e beijar aquela boca convidativa, mas a porta do estúdio foi aberta, colocando os dois em alerta imediatamente, e Wooyoung entrou no cômodo.

\- Mingi! Jongho perdeu a chave dele, precisa da sua para entrar no quarto! - O garoto recém chegado chegado uma aura esquisita e o cheiro de sexo no ar e então se praguejou internamente por não ter chegado antes, e ter pego o ato completo. Ele começou a gargalhar na hora e se jogou entre os dois garotos. - Na próxima, vocês chamam eu e o San!

As bochechas do quase casal avermelhado de vergonha, mas não se sentiam descobertos, o fato de Wooyoung ter descoberto algo não afetava nada e nem colocava perigo em algo. A única coisa que talvez tenha um grande impacto seria uma chance de no futuro, Song Mingi e Kim Hongjoong realmente chamarem Choi San e Jung Wooyoung para colorir ainda mais como músicas sensuais do líder do grupo e ficar por dentro do sétimo sentido que tinha provocado tudo aquilo.


End file.
